Scary
by WolfyMagician
Summary: Sally proves she can scare the Master of Fright. This is rated M for a reason...don't read if this bothers you...


**Scary**

If there's something Sally Skellington does _not_ know how to do, it would probably be being scary.

She isn't a total monster, so hideous appearances that make you want to rip your eyes off is definitely out of the question. No, sucking blood from various females isn't her thing, either. Full-moon transformations? Nope.

Master of Fright? Please. That's her _husband's_ job.

What else is left? Boring, innocent rag-doll with a curvaceous body? _Lame._ How is that frightening, exactly? Zero's probably scarier than her...

It makes her wonder why Jack, the almighty and terribly horrifying Pumpkin King, chose her as his wife. Shouldn't being his queen make her _have_ to be somewhat scary?

Clearly not. She hasn't, and probably won't ever, change from being simply _Sally_.

Jack once told her that she's more of _"adorable"_ than horrifying. In fact, she is positive that her husband has _never_ even considered her in the any lines of _fear._

So the Undersea Gal and witch sisters should really stop reminding her.

_"Oh, dear, there goes that little girl again. Honestly, how is Jack satisfied by that small thing?"_

_"She isn't frightening at all."_

_"Nope, not even a close. Does she even know that?"_

_"She should."_

_"How can Jack even put up with her—the _least frightening_ thing in Halloween Town?"_

_"She's probably using that innocent face act."_

_"That's it. After all, Doctor Finkelstein did say he worked hard to make that body of hers..."_

_"Hmph. What a _perverted_ old man."_

Sally isn't dumb, though. That's what makes up for her lack of terror. She gathers all the information she needs through gossip and books.

With her newfound knowledge, she'll definitely know how to make Jack scream in fear...

* * *

"Oh—oh, _god_."

"Mmm. Don't move so much."

"T-this feels so good—_guh!_ No, please don't stop!" Jack grabs ahold of the sheets beneath him, but it doesn't stop his lower-body from thrusting up. Sally brushes her hair from her face before bucking down again. It causes both to gasp. _"Oh, Sally..."_

"Yes, my king?" she murmurs softly, bending down slightly so their noses could touch. Her tongue leaves her mouth to trace the side of his jaw ever so slowly...

"I-I-_love_ you..." He finally unclenches his hands and uses them to cup her large breasts. Squeezing them, he shuts his eyes in bliss. _"Please kiss me."_

"Of course, my lord." And so she does, sucking hard on his pointed tongue. He, in return, massages her nipples and deepens the kiss. Oh, how he loves the_ feeling_...

Surprising him completely, she drives her hips downwards again during the act, causing him to moan loudly in the process. He could definitely feel himself inside her now. She was soft, wet, _hot_. It's almost as though he has swallowed Christmas Town with all its celebrations and happiness, but _tenfold_!

"I love you, _Ja-a-ck_..." As she draws his name out, exciting him now more than ever, the rag-doll increases her speed, pushing them both to the brink of climax. Jack attempts to match her pace with each upwards thrust, but the desire and love clouds his mind completely. At the same time, Sally begins trailing a hand across his chest, letting each finger brush delicately along every single one of his ribs. She rubs his spine—upwards and downwards with a burning sensation—much in a way that changes the meaning of _'spine-tingling'_ he can't even begin to describe. After all, that_ is_ his weakest point.

When Jack's vision finally returns to him (despite being able to see in the dark), he looks up at the young rag-doll and almost releases then and there at her facial expression.

For some odd reason, Jack finds it extremely _arousing_ to know that his lovely, quiet, innocent wife _controls_ him wholly, the Demon of Night, with no questions asked between the two of them whatsoever. _Exhilarating._

With her eyes shut in concentration, and a pained look that tells him she's trying her best to _not_ let herself go, Sally presses down, hard, against him and pull his face up for a kiss. Now, two parts of their bodies are connected.

Jack doesn't know why she seems more enthusiastic than usual, or the reason she insists on leading that night. Frankly, he could care less.

Her pace right now is surely dangerous for him, but he's already prepared to let everything out. He can't hold on for much longer, and he's sure Sally won't be able to, as well. They _are_ perfectly in sync, even in this manner.

_"I-I love you—!"_ That's it. He tenses himself and shuts his eye-sockets expectantly. But, just as he drives in for the final blow, she _stops._

_Completely._

"Wha-what—?" he gasps, eyelids shooting open. Jack stares at his still wife,_ horrified_, noting that she's simply sitting there, on him, with such _casualness_. Her legs are wide open, exposing her to him, yet all Sally does is run a hand through her hair.

_What?_

"S-Sally?" He watches her, straddling him, and in response, she blinks at him in confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Why—oh—why'd you s-stop...?" he groans as she teasingly circles her hips, grinning mischievously.

"I'll continue," she whispers hotly, placing a hand where his nipples would be if he had them, "but you have to _tell_ me something..."

"Guh...yes, yes, I'll tell you anything! Just please continue!" It's a whole different kind of desperation now. An ache that won't just go away...

_Torture._

"Anything...?"

"Yes! Please! _Yes_!"

"Tell me I'm _scary_..."

His disbelief only lasts as long as his willpower to control himself.

Which isn't very much.

"You're scary! Absolutely _terrifying_! I'd give my throne to you personally!"

"That isn't necessary."

Smiling triumphantly, she gives her husband what he wants (and a little more, if she was being honest) and merely watches as he reacts to that. _Loudly._

She'd follow suit, but now, Jack would need to scare her into doing so, too.

And she's sure he can do that all too well.

"Am I scary yet, my love?"

"I wouldn't have_ screamed_ if you weren't."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, I'm a bad author! I can't believe I just did that...hey, it isn't _too_ graphic...**

**Er, I know that everyone is dying to contradict the whole _skeleton-ragdoll-dead_ thing. Well, it is a Disney film, so anything and everything can happen...**

**Don't question the awesome logic of Disney! **

**Yeah...I don't see enough of these fics...maybe that's a good thing...? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**


End file.
